


Thanksgiving

by Daydreamer4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (gags), Fluff, I specialize in fluff, Marian who?, Other, Post Season 3, Rumbelle - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, implied Captain Swan, implied Outlaw Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer4ever/pseuds/Daydreamer4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry contemplate Thanksgiving in Storybrooke. Post season 3 finale, in a perfect world with no Marian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**A/N: Hey howdy hey! So, there I was- oh, wait, this isn't my longfic. HI! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Caitlyn, your friendly neighborhood OUAT fanfiction writer. How are you? Anyway, there I was, sitting in my room, watching Arrow, when a little voice called my beta asked where the next chapter for The Savior was. I didn't have it, so I whipped up this for your enjoyment instead.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

 

"Mom, we should have Thanksgiving."

Emma straightened up- groaning in pain as she did so. For the past hour and a half, she'd been bending over and standing up again, unpacking box after box of their stuff from her parents' and moving in to their new apartment, the one by the water. "Uh, kid, It's only September, we still have a few months to go."

Henry rolled his eyes as he picked up yet another cardboard box. Killian, Henry and Emma had all piled into the yellow bug and gone back to New York after Zelena had been vanquished and Elsa had appeared ("Mom, we just saw Frozen!") and turned out to be quite pleasant. Somehow, all of the pictures she had containing Walsh were both gone, from her phone and the ones she had lying around the apartment, and she had no doubt in her mind that Killian and Henry were a part of it, and an image flashed through her mind of Killian lighting the photos on fire and dancing in their ashes.

"I know that," Henry pushed on, picking his way around the minefield of boxes in various stages of unpacking. "I just mean in general. With so much craziness going on, we haven't all celebrated Thanksgiving together, like, ever!"

Henry's face was so earnest, Emma had to fight her urge to immediately shoot his idea down. "Henry… It would be very... crowded." She said delicately.

The boy didn't catch on. He set down his box, the items inside making suspicious clanking and… growling noises. Emma decided not to ask. "It wouldn't be that crowded. Let's see… There would be you and me," He started counting on his fingers. Emma sat back and crossed her arms, humoring him. "Regina- which would probably mean Robin and Roland, too. Then Grandma, Grandpa, baby Neal," Henry refused to call his uncle Uncle Neal, and Emma didn't blame him. Having your baby uncle named after your dead father wasn't exactly the epitome of normal. "And Killian, of course. Then Rumple and Belle. Granny, Ruby and the dwarves would probably want to come, too. And that's it." He shrugged. "Just twenty people."

Emma snorted, turning back to her box. " _Just_ twenty? And how are we supposed to cram them all into the same room without someone throwing a fireball at someone else? And what if Leroy brings a watercooler full of his 'Old Fashioned Dwarf Cider' again?"

Henry pondered this for a minute. "He wouldn't do that- not after the whole deer-pineapple incident. We'll just seat Mom and Rumple far away from each other. And put Belle and Robin between them. Granny can make the turkey, and Mom- Regina- can make her apple pie, because we hate pumpkin pie anyway." His box growled again and he jumped slightly.

Sighing, Emma waved her hand at the kid. "Go take care of… whatever that is. We can talk more about it when Thanksgiving rolls around."

Henry grinned and zipped off to his room, taking the growling box with him.

"We are never talking about this again." Emma muttered under her breath, turning back to her box. "Thanksgiving?  _Please_."

* * *

**Can you imagine the drama of a Charming Family Thanksgiving? Because I can.**

**Answer to the question "Where the heck have you been?!" I've been busy. School re-starting, AP classes, and a lot of time in theatre put me a little behind- plus, my procrastination habit doesn't help.**

**Question: Hot chocolate or popcorn?**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
